


Missed a Spot

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Maids, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the games that he and Jensen played, this was Jared’s absolute favorite.  “The things I put up with,” Jensen grumbled but gamely stepped into position and bent over to run his black and white feather duster over the bottom shelf of the bookcase.  The tiny, frilly skirt of the French maid outfit that he was wearing slid upwards over his thighs to show the lace-edged white panties underneath and Jared groaned as he stared at the soft curve of Jensen’s balls held securely in the silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a blindfold_spn prompt

“You missed a spot.” Jensen turned to glance over his shoulder at Jared, one eyebrow arched, and Jared grinned at him. “You did,” Jared said, pointing. “On the bottom shelf.” Jensen rolled his eyes and Jared added, “I can see the dust from here, man.”

“The things I put up with,” Jensen grumbled but gamely stepped into position and bent over to run his black and white feather duster over the bottom shelf of the bookcase. The tiny, frilly skirt of the French maid outfit that he was wearing slid upwards over his thighs to show the lace-edged white panties underneath and Jared groaned as he stared at the soft curve of Jensen’s balls held securely in the silk.

Of all the games that he and Jensen played, this was Jared’s absolute favorite. It usually took Jared awhile to manage to convince Jensen to don the tooled skirt and apron but it was always worth it. There was just something about seeing manly Jensen dressed in clothes that brought out a certain kind of femininity despite how Jensen wore them. The bodice of the maid outfit clung to his waist before gaping slightly at his chest, making room for the curves that Jensen didn’t possess but hinting that he did.

Jared licked his lips and glanced at how Jensen’s bicep strained at the tight elastic of the capped sleeve before turning his attention back to the entirely too-short-for-modesty skirt as it brushed against Jensen’s ass and played peek-a-boo with Jensen’s panties. It was Jared’s favorite part of the outfit. He ran his eyes up the completely uncovered curve of Jensen’s legs and then focused in on where they joined together. He wanted to bury his face right there—lick and nip and suck until the panties were soaked and Jensen was squirming helplessly in front of him, making those soft, gasping sounds that he always resorted to when he was turned on so much it hurt and didn’t care enough to hold back anymore.

Jared loved those soft little gasps.

“You’re such a freak,” Jensen teased, catching the way that Jared was all but drooling over him. “You gonna need a minute?” He shifted his legs, shaking his ass and sending the skirt dancing over the very top of his thighs.

Jared grabbed himself, adjusting his throbbing cock as it pressed against the fly of his jeans, his hips stuttering forward on the couch. “I’ll give you a minute,” he growled inanely and Jensen smiled at him as he bent over a fraction more to flick his duster at imaginary specks. The skirt completely gave up attempting to cover the curve of his ass. “Fuck…”

The teasing was starting to get to Jared. He’d already watched Jensen vacuum in the tiny little skirt, bending over to get those hard to reach places and Jared felt as if he’d been on the edge of coming for hours now despite the fact that it had been less than a half hour in total. There was just something about watching Jensen clean in the short little skirt that just got him going. He didn’t even bother trying to explain it.

Jensen straightened, the skirt flipping back down to twirl around his thighs as he stepped to the left to run the duster over a stack of DVDs. “How does that look, Mr. Padalecki, sir?” he asked and Jared banged his head back against the couch to try and regain some focus.

“Oh, sure, now you want to play…” he muttered, still gripping his cock and trying not to come in his pants. All he could think about at the moment was how easy it would be to push Jensen back down into position and tug his little white panties to the side.

Tilting his head innocently despite the fact that he seemed to be having difficulty keeping a straight face, Jensen moved closer to Jared, his duster sliding over the edge of the coffee table. “What do you mean, Mr. Padalecki?” The duster flicked against the arm of the couch as Jensen delicately bent to give Jared a potential eyeful of his nonexistent cleavage. Jared could see down to Jensen’s stomach where the boned ribbing tightened around his body. He was tempted to push his hand through the small gap of fabric and rub his fingers over Jensen’s nipple. It always made Jensen squirm when Jared played with his nipples. “Did I miss another spot?”

Not quite trusting himself to speak, Jared swallowed thickly and nodded, still attempting to play along with the game. Jensen smiled at his obvious difficulty. “Oh. I see it. You have such a good eye, sir,” he said and leaned over Jared to brush the feathers against the wall. If Jensen were a woman, it would have pushed his breasts into Jared’s face instead of once again highlighting how the busty outfit gaped. Jared swayed closer, drawn by Jensen’s proximity and wanting to lick at the skin that Jensen was offering him.

The couch dipped beside Jared as Jensen placed his knee on it, straddling Jared’s lap as he strained upward. Jared’s breath caught. “Are you okay, sir?” Jensen asked with fake concern. “You’re looking a bit flushed. Are you hot? I could open a window.” He moved backward, sliding off the couch and Jared whined pitifully.

“You win,” he conceded, his hands finally raising to grip Jensen’s ass, pressing the skirt against the tight curve and pulling it upward to touch the smooth silk of the panties underneath.

“Mr. Padalecki!” Jensen protested in mock outrage, his hands dropping to Jared’s shoulders. “What are you doing?” He even managed a few convincing heaves of his bosom and Jared groaned, finally letting himself lean forward to push his face against Jensen’s chest.

“Giving up,” he said and licked Jensen’s skin.

Jensen chuckled darkly, a rumbling purr against Jared’s cheek. “That didn’t take long.”

“Skirt,” Jared muttered, bunching up the clothing in question and piling it above the curve of Jensen’s ass.

“Right,” Jensen replied, laughing and pushing back into Jared’s greedy, grasping hands as they clutched his silk-covered cheeks and squeezed. “You’ve got a thing.”

“I’ve got a thing,” Jared agreed distractedly, already focusing on slipping his hands under the lace-edged elastic of the panties. At the first touch of skin on skin, Jensen gasped and rolled his hips, letting on that he wasn’t as unaffected as he was pretending to be. He shifted around Jared and settled more firmly on his lap.

He pulled at Jared’s shirt. “You’ve overdressed.”

“You’re not,” Jared shot back and pressed a finger against Jensen’s hole, dipping inside.

“Jesus…” Jensen rocked back against the finger, forcing it more firmly inside. His eyes fluttered and then he was back to yanking at Jared’s shirt. “Off,” he ordered and Jared obliged him, hurriedly pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor, before coming right back to where he left off.

Jensen moaned softly as Jared slipped inside of him again and smoothed his hands over Jared’s bare shoulders, his fingers tracing the lines of muscle. As Jared began to move in an out, Jensen followed the rhythm, humping Jared’s hand and helping fuck himself. Jared growled and nipped at Jensen’s chest, pushing down the French maid outfit to get at a solid line of muscle.

The tool of the skirt scraped against Jared’s chest as Jensen fumbled underneath of it, his hands moving to the waistband of the panties and attempting to pull them down. “God, fuck me…” Jensen mumbled.

Jared pulled his finger out of Jensen and batted Jensen’s hands away. He kissed Jensen’s chest apologetically as Jensen snarled in frustration. “Wanna try something first, Jen,” he said, soothingly petting Jensen’s sides. “Wanna…”

Jensen bent down, ducking his head to capture Jared’s mouth and cutting him off. Jared moaned into the kiss as Jensen’s tongue slowly unfurled inside of him, swiping over the ridge of Jared’s teeth. When Jensen pulled away again, Jared was panting. “Hurry up,” Jensen hissed, the hard roll of his hips adding a solid note of desperation to the demand. Jared kissed him again and nodded.

He shoved Jensen over, forcing Jensen to catch himself against the arm of the couch, bent over and exposed, and moved Jensen’s leg to slide out from under him. Jensen turned his head. “Jared?”

“Shh…” Jared shifted up onto his knees and flipped Jensen’s frilled skirt up over his back. He gripped Jensen’s hips with both hands, staring at the white silk and how it clung to every line before leaning forward and pressing his mouth against the soft, sensitive curve of Jensen’s balls.

Jensen jerked forward with a small, startled cry but Jared held him firmly and within moments, Jensen was pushing back against Jared’s mouth with a hissed “Yes…” It was all the encouragement that Jared needed, making his dick throb painfully as he buried his face against Jensen, licking and sucking at the silk, soaking it with spit. He caught a section between his teeth, pulling on fabric and skin alike as Jensen groaned. Jensen shifted with a sigh, bending over to expose himself even more and Jared gladly took him up on the wordless invitation. He ran his tongue over Jensen’s balls, pushing them forward, before moving to nip at starting curve of Jensen’s ass. He slipped one hand underneath Jensen to rub against the hard ridge of his dick making Jensen squirm and whimper. The head of his dick poked out over the top of the panties, too big for them to hold it, and Jared teased at it, rubbing his fingers in the bit of slick leaking from the slit.

“Oh fuck, Jared,” Jensen moaned, his back arching from the pleasure.

“Yeah…” Jared whispered, backing off as his dick leaped in his pants again. He didn’t want to come just now and he was going to if he kept this up and Jensen kept making those sexy little sounds. He was already starting in on the breathy moans.

Jared yanked at his fly, ripping it open and pulling out his cock, too turned on to be gentle with himself even though his hands were nothing but careful against Jensen. He pushed down Jensen’s panties, just enough to bare the curve of his ass but leaving his cock mostly trapped in the white silk. Jensen squirmed in protest, trying to wiggle them down further despite his spread legs but Jared ignored him, instead reaching for the lube. He had just enough space to fuck Jensen and that was good enough for him.

Besides. When the panties were up that high, his balls might be able to touch them on each thrust and that made Jared shiver at the thought.

Jensen mewled into his folded arms, too turned on for dignity, as Jared pressed two lubed fingers inside of him and swirled them around, coating him. “Fuck,” Jared swore, slicking himself up and moving in close. Jensen pushed back against him, his back bowing to get his ass up higher. Jared was already starting to see stars and quick little shocks of pleasure raced up his spine each time Jensen’s impatient squirming cause Jared’s dick to rub up against the soft skin of Jensen’s inner thigh.

Breathing deep and trying to control himself, Jared gripped his cock and pressed it against Jensen, slowly pushing inside. Jensen moaned and shifted his weight from side to side. He was tight, clinging to Jared in all the right ways and Jared bit his lip as he slid completely in, nestling his hips up against Jensen’s. Jensen wiggled against him, moaning at how Jared’s dick moved inside of him and Jared peppered his shoulders with quick kisses.

“Fuck me, Jared,” Jensen whispered as he fumbled for Jared’s hand. Unable to conceive of doing anything else, Jared followed the order, slowly rolling his hips before starting up a rhythm, sliding in and out of Jensen’s tight heat. Jensen roughly shoved Jared’s hand back into his soaked panties, making Jared press against Jensen’s hard cock and Jared obeyed that nonverbal command as well. He wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s dick, stroking in time with the pace that he was setting with his hips.

Each thrust into Jensen had his balls slapping against the soft fabric still between Jensen’s thighs and Jared shuddered. It was too much. He buried his face against Jensen’s back, gasping against Jensen’s skin. Underneath him, Jensen moved with him, his hips pumping in time with Jared’s and his cock sliding in and out of Jared’s hand.

With a whine, Jensen climaxed, his dick pulsing in Jared’s hand and emptying onto the couch. Jared moaned as Jensen clamped down tight, squeezing him before going limp. Jared took a shaky breath as he kept thrusting into Jensen’s warm and willing body as Jensen shivered underneath him each time Jared’s angle changed.

Jared’s own orgasm snuck up on him—having been on edge ever since Jensen had pulled the little maid outfit on over his head, he didn’t recognize the signs until he was already shuddering his way through it, spasming inside of Jensen. Jared jerked hard, slamming against Jensen, and then collapsed on top of him. Jensen grunted as Jared landed on him but didn’t complain and together they laid there, their breathing synchronizing because of the proximity.

When he finally summoned up the ambition, Jared groaned as he rolled off of Jensen’s back, slowly pulling his dick free as Jensen sighed. When he was done, he collapsed in a heap on the couch, closing his eyes as he sunk into the cushions. “Gonna have to do that again…” he muttered as he felt Jensen sit up beside him.

Jensen huffed a laugh and Jared heard the rustle of his skirt slithering back down. “That’s what you always say.”

“And I mean it,” Jared answered, a smile splitting his face. He stayed where he was, hovering in a haze of satisfaction and unwilling to move even to get himself cleaned up. He could feel the lube drying on his dick and Jensen’s come on his hand but besides a lazy move to suck the few drops of come off his fingers, he really didn’t care.

Not until he heard another dark chuckle and something soft and teasing feathered across his overstimulated dick. Jared’s eyes flew open as a painful aftershock rocked through his nerves. “What the _fuck?_ ” His body jerked to the side, trying to escape the barely there touches and he whined when they followed him. He rolled his head upwards to meet Jensen’s amused smile before quickly glancing downward and finding the source of the teasing.

Jensen had found his feather duster as was flicking it repeatedly over Jared’s spent dick. Jared grabbed his wrist, halting the motion as another shock made him convulse reflexively. “Sadist,” he growled and Jensen just raised his eyebrows.

“Just making sure that you’re clean, Mr. Padalecki, sir,” he said innocently. “I think I missed a spot…” Jensen twitched his fingers, the feathers once more skittering over Jared’s dick and Jared gasped, his hips rising again.

He panted for air as he came back down, trying to gather up his scattering braincells. “I’ll show you a spot,” he choked out, using his grip on Jensen’s arm to pull him off balance. Jensen landed on sprawled on Jared’s lap as Jared wrestled with him for possession of the feather duster. Jared crowed as he emerged victorious, yanking the duster from Jensen’s grip and tossing it across the room.

“Hey!” Jensen glared. “I was using that.”

Jared smacked a hand down against Jensen’s ass. The fluffy skirt deflected most of the playful hit but Jensen’s eyes still went wide. Liking the reaction, Jared repeated the motion and then hauled the skirt up to do it again. His hand slapped against Jensen’s bare skin as Jensen’s panties were still tangled around his thighs and Jensen moaned, his head dropping. Jared grinned at the explicit surrender in Jensen’s posture and ran his middle finger down the crack of Jensen’s ass to tease at his still lubed hole. “Someone doesn’t seem to be wearing any underwear under his short little skirt,” he said, tapping his fingertip against Jensen. “That’s naughty.”

“That’s because someone helped me take them off,” Jensen grumbled even as his legs spread apart, allowing Jared to do as he liked. Jared pushed his finger inside of Jensen, twisting it around and listening to how Jensen’s breath hitched.

“Slutty and easy,” Jared replied. “I like it.” He fucked his finger in and out a few times, making Jensen shudder on his lap, before pulling it out and wiping it clean on the curve of Jensen’s ass. He gave Jensen one last spank as Jensen pushed himself up, the skirt fluttering back down.

Jensen looked down at his outfit, hands picking at the skirt. “This needs to be washed,” he said, flipping it upward to illustrate his point and show Jared the spots of come on the underside. Jared’s eyes slid easily from the skirt to Jensen’s soft dick hanging limply between his thighs, only looking up again when Jensen let the skirt fall back into place. “Such a freak,” Jensen teased. “Can’t believe how much you like this…”

Jared smiled, deciding not to mention how much Jensen liked it too—Jensen was only fooling himself if he thought that Jared hadn’t caught Jensen staring at the outfit’s garment bag the other day. Instead, he fisted his hand in the uniform’s ample bust and pulled Jensen in for a kiss. Jensen’s tongue lazily stroked against his and Jared tilted his head, getting a better angle.

When they broke apart again, Jensen’s eyes were lidded and Jared grinned. “Hey,” he said, unable to resist. “This way, the house gets clean _and_ I get great sex. That’s a win-win right there.”

Jensen shoved at him away. “Fucker,” he said, standing up as Jared laughed. Jensen pulled his panties back up and sauntered away, skirt twirling around his thighs as he headed into the kitchen. “Still didn’t get the floor in here…”

In a flash, Jared was up on his feet and jogging after him because he was well-aware that neat-freak Jensen didn’t believe in mops. The thought of Jensen in his frilly little skirt and already well-used silk underwear crawling around on his hands and knees was entirely too good to pass up.

Jared, though, had his doubts about how clean the floor was going to be after they were through with it.


End file.
